Vampire Angel
by Kazmadd
Summary: Edwards gone, the Cullen's are gone all of them, but there is someone there to change everything in the blink of an eye! Will this change be for better or worse? - Lemons Later First Story please bear with me for this!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello to all, I have adopted this story and I'm in the process of changing and adding things to this story,**

**this is My first try at writing and I have no idea if I'll be any good but I'll give it a go.**

**thanks and any ideas would be great, thanks again and please read and review.**

**Kazmadd.**

**I don't Own Twilight or any of it's characters, I'm not SM, but damn i want to be.**

Chapter One: The Beginning Of The End.

So here I am, laying on the forest floor, it's wet and cold but I don't care, the love of my life has left me.

_He's gone, he's never coming back, the family is gone, I knew they didn't love me. These words keep running in circles in my head._

I hear My name being called but I don't care, I roll over on my side and gasp.

Red eyes, staring at me from next to a pine tree, the pale white skin of his face is shining slightly like he's glowing, He steps towards me and bends down next to me,

"Are you ok?"

I gasp as his voice registers with my brain it's musical, light but there is something more in it that I can't recognize. It reminds Me of _**His**_ voice.

I don't answer him and he lifts his hand to my face and brushes some of my hair away from my face and askes his next question,

"Do you know what I am?"

I look up to him and I nod my head, yes I know what he is, I'm in love with one of his kind.

The next words from his mouth send chills running all over my body,

" I have to take you with me to Volterra"

Something stirs in my head at that and I reach out to him, and I say, "Volturi"

Looks in to my eyes and nods his head. I sit up quickly and say

"You have to take me to see them, they can change me can't they?, they can help me find them?.

Without missing a beat I'm pulled from the forest floor and into his arms, there cold and strong and I get the feeling that I'm safe here with him,

_I'm crazy, I've lost my freaking mind, he could kill me with out thinking about it._

I feel the cold wind on my face as he runs, everything around me is just a blur of green and black, with the the moon shining over head through the trees.

We stop suddenly and I look up to see a small black jet on a small tarmac. There are no markings or signs on the jet, just black and shiny.

The Vampire holding me puts me down and now that I can look at him I see soft short brown hair, the red eyes, the strong square jaw that he holds up arrogantly, the high rise of his cheek bones, and the white smooth beautifully full lips.

I was struck by his beauty, I couldn't move, I just stood there looking in to those red eyes.

I heard a throat being cleared and looked to the plane to see a small girl with blonde hair and the face of an angel, the only thing wrong were her eyes the same piercing red eyes of the man who found me, but the shape of hers showed dislike maybe even hate and I didn't know why?

She moved as fast as lighting and was standing in front of me before I could blink, then she spoke,

"She won't react to my power? why is she here? why did you not kill her demetri?"

So that's his name Demetri.

The man next to me spoke to the girl,

"Jane she knows what we are, I think she is the Cullen's pet, she wants to be changed.

They left her in the forest this afternoon, I watched as the mind reader _Edward" He Sneered the name "_told her she was not good enough for him and walked away, she tried to follow him, but got lost, I can't seem to get in to her head to track her either, and my guess is that Aro will want to meet her and see if he can get what we need ?"

The last part was low and it sounded like there was something I was missing.

After the exchange Jane's eye were on me and she nodded her head to Demetri,

My eyes start to close and I started to sway, Demetri placed his hands on my waist to keep me on my feet, Jane looked like she was about to fall over laughing and I wondered what thats about but I don't have the strength to care at the moment,

Demetri then swung my leg up into his arms and starts walking to the plane as my eyes closed.

I don't know whats going to happen to me but I'm hoping things will work out for the best, but I can't help feeling something is changing in me.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Family

**Chapter Two: The New Family **

I vaguely saw the inside of the jet before sleep found me, Demetri put me gently into one of the black leather chairs in the back of the jet and buckled the seat belt around me.

My head was pounding and my sleep was unsettled, then I started to dream,

_Where am I? I was in a beautiful marble room with about sunlight streaming through high windows, the marble was white and you could see your reflection in it, the walls were about 30 feet high to a domed ceiling, they were a bright sandstone colour and smooth, I looked around and saw a sort of stage or platform, it had 3 steps then it levelled out and standing about 5 feet apart from each other were 3 thrones, they were all black and at the top each one had a different design placed into a black circle, the middle one was gold, it looked like it was pure gold moulded into a pattern that looked like ribbons, the next had what looked like vines or stems from roses crossed over one another, the last had daggers they were silver and gold and crossed over like the vines in the other, at the top of the circle on the one in the middle with the gold was a large gilded "V" with rubies placed at the 3 points on the V,_

_There were 3 men sitting in them and they looked at me with a mixture of boredom, hatred, and outright joy and happiness._

_There were others gathered around the edges of the room in dark cloaks with the hoods pulled down low over the eyes, _

_I could feel arms around my waist and something pushing into the small of my back. I pushed back against it and it got harder, and then I realized what it was It was Him, He was showing me what I do to him, and I ground my hips and ass back against him again and moaned softly as I laid my head back on his chest._

_There was a small laugh from the man on the middle throne._

_Then they were gathering around me, coming closer and closer, but I wasn't afraid like I should have been I was feeling love and contentment, happiness and warmth. It felt like home. _

_But that couldn't be right I had a home with Charlie, and with the Cullen's, but this seemed to be more._

The next second everything was gone and the feelings were gone, but then there were cold arms round me and I opened my eyes to see red and white, and soft brown, I shook my head and looked again to see Demetri sitting behind me with his head leaning on my shoulder and his arms around my waist.

His eyes were looking straight into mine and I couldn't look away I saw something in them that I had seen since _He _was looking at me_. _

His smooth musical voice sounded next to my ear and I shivered as he said

"We're about to land and I don't think you want to keep moaning in your sleep with this many vampires watching you."

I blushed about 15 shades of red and that and hung my head without a word and everyone in the cabin seemed to be holding back laughter,

I kept my head down and spoke in more one than and airy whisper but everyone heard me

"What did I say? Or was it just moaning?'

Demetri smile the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and moved his head back to my ear and whispered

"Not much but I did enjoy the grinding and the moaning it sounded good" and it sounded like he was purring in my ear then.

When the plane started to dip I excused myself for a human moment, when I came back the plane had landed and the vampires were moving to the doors and Demetri moved to my side and said

"We'll be in Volterra in an hour or so and then you will meet with Aro, Caius and Marcus.

I nodded my head but didn't say a word.

We stepped down the stairs and there was a large black fast looking Limo not stretch just a town car. Jane Open the door and got in the front while the rest of us got in the back and the car took off.

My mind was oddly black so I tried small talk.

"So can I ask a question?"

They looked at me and nodded at the same time and kept watching me, I straightened my back and leaned forward

"What are your names? And I'm Isabella, but I like to be called Bella."

The Big guy that looked so much like Emmett, was the first to answer

"Hello Bella I'm Felix, This one next to you is Demetri and the little tiger up front is Jane.

She has a twin brother named Alec but he ran to Volterra to get the masters up to date before you arrive.

"Oh ok I'm not causing problems am I? And it's nice to meet you."

They all looked at me like I grown 2 heads then they laughed,

Jane was the one to comment first, "No child you are not causing problems, Alec is talking to the masters about your change and getting some things together for you and your new room. Alec would be with us if someone, Jane narrowed her eyes at Felix and continued to explain hadn't been frustrated and smashed the only cell phone we brought with us. But butthead over there didn't like the little buttons"

I had to laugh at that and Jane join in as I sniggered, Felix looked like he was pouting and it reminded me of Emmett so much that I had to put my arms around my chest to keep them together.

"So….." I trailed off

So… Jane asked the same way I had.

"What happens now to the Cullen's?" I was over a little of the pain now, but it hurt to stay there name.

Demetri answered this time

"We don't know Bella that is up to the Masters and just to warn you it might be bad'

"OK" I put my head down to look at my hands, one was on my knee the other however was on Demetri's knew, I looked at it for a moment then pulled it away quickly, and looked up at Jane, she just smiled and nodded her head.

_Was the hell was with that._

Then the car pulled up slowly, and we entered what looked like a tunnel.

The car pulled to a stop and all the car doors opened and everyone got out, then Demetri Looked at me and asked "Can I pick you up it will be faster if I run with you?

I nodded my head and the next thing I know we are running down the corridor, and everything is blurred into brown and a burnt yellow colour. Then we stop in front of 2 every large wooden doors, and Jane opens them and steps inside and we follow, I'm still in Demetri's arms, so I try to sit up and he realizes what I'm doing and puts me down and stands be hid me.

I look up and around the room and I gasp as I see it's the room from my dream on the plane.

The three thrones are there and the men sitting in them, 2 had Jet black hair and one had the whitest hair I have ever seen, but their skin was the weirdest thing I had seen yet it looked like damp paper, and so fragile.

The one in the middle stood up and came towards, and held out his hand to me, as he said

"my name is Aro and these are my brothers and we are the rulers of the vampire world, Welcome young one to Volterra."

I put my hand in his, while speaking Hello I'm Bella Swan, and I wish to be turned!

Aro Wrapped his other hand around mine and closed his eyes, his face first open, became frustrated, the confused, then he laughed.

The white hair guy rushed forwards and stood next to Aro, a strained look on his face as he touched Aro's Cheek.

Aro Let go of my hand and turned to face the 2 men behind him then walked back his throne.

Once he sat down he spoke.

"I can't read one thought from her head I think she maybe the one we are looking for! And see knows what we are!

Child how do you know of us?

I took a small step forward away from the others and looked up in to his eyes and spoke with as much courage as I could find in my body

"I am in love with the son of a friend of yours I believe. I was his girlfriend up until recently when he left me; I was not good enough for him, then I was found by Demetri and he brought me to you."

I finished and he raised an eyebrow at me then turned to the man on his right and nodded to him,

The man raised himself up in his throne and looked at me intently. Then sat back and reached his had to Aro.

Aro stood moments later swept his arms out wide and moved towards me, speaking as he walked in a human pace to me

"We you join us Isabella? Become a part of the Volturi Family and live with us?"

I looked him dead in the eyes and said in a clear voice "Yes I will join this Family I have no other"

It almost killed me but the Cullens didn't want me anymore they had left me, Charlie was a survivor, he would be safe from everything if no one knew he was still alive.

Aro placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to kiss my cheeks and whispered into my ear "Welcome to the Family Niece"

My Head shot up at his words and he chuckled lightly. I stammered "wh wh what?"

He looked into my eyes again and said "You have a very strong bond with 5 people possibly 6 people in this family, the strongest are with Marcus, he waved the other black hair man over, Myself, and Caius, these are a Family bond, You have a Father daughter bond with Caius, and Marcus and I are your uncles. There are other bonds but you will find them in your own time."

Caius walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek, whispering "I had a daughter once and she was my world, I will do everything in my power to protect and teach you my child, all I ask is that you try to love me like a father?"

I looked into his ruby red eyes and saw love and longing, but I could also feel it that's just weird it felt like Jasper was in the room. I smile at him and placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned in to him and whisper "thank you and I will try, we have some time to work on it don't we?"

"We will soon My child we will soon."

_**Thanks To every one of you Beautiful People who have read my story, I'm surprised by the amount of people who have put my story on alerts and things thank you thank you. **_

_**I'm currently looking for someone to Beat this story to if you want to let me know .**_

_**I'm doing my best to get this up quickly, so bear with me, you guys are beautiful thank you and good night.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there sorry it's taken so long, But i have about 3 chapters coming in the next couple of days so WOO HOO yay me. _

_I don't own Twilight or the characters or anything really but i really wish I did._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

As I let go of Caius, I look around the room, there are eyes on me where ever I turn but the smiles that go with the eyes, make me feel like this might be a good thing.

As I'm contemplating this I feel movement behind me, as I look over my shoulder, I see Demetri, he really is breathtaking.

Aro stands and glides forward and asks Caius something to low for me to hear, but Demetri stiffens behind me and I know it has something to do with me.

Aro then speaks to me. "Isabella, when would you like to be changed and enter the family officially?"

I take a deep breath and whisper my answer but I know everyone in the room hears me.

"Who will change me?"

I look up in to Aro's eyes and see brightness there, as he speaks "You my niece, are very special, and because of that myself and my bothers will all be the ones to change you"

I stare at him completely speechless, my mind is racing and I can't help the words that slip from my mouth,

"Has that ever been done before?"

Marcus speaks this time to answer my question

"No Child, it has never happened before, but this is a very special occasion, I have a feeling that it will make the process quicker for you."

I process that quickly and respond quietly to him, "It would be an honour"

Caius speaks next to my ear, "My child will you mind leaving it for a couple of days, I wish to call a friend here to meet with you before the change?"

I can't help but hug him and nod into his chest before speaking to everybody again

"Can I have 7 days before you change me I would like to see some things before I am changed?"

Aro Places a hand on my cheek as he speaks

"Of course mia cara. Please don't leave the castle without a guard, who would you like to have as your guard?"

I don't even have to think about it the name slides off my tongue before I realise I have said it

"Demetri"

Aro smiles and chuckles as the surprise lights up my face as I realise what I have said

When he stops he nods his head, the whispers "That will be fine, Demetri take Isabella to Caius' level her room is ready to be decorated please help her with that."

Demetri smiles and nods at Aro and places a hand on the small of my back and turns me around towards the large doors, we walk at a human pace through them and down the hall to a set of stairs,

I speak quietly to Demetri as we head up the stairs "Demetri what did Aro say to Caius before?" I look to my left and I see out of the corner of my eye he has stiffened_, I guess I wasn't supposed to see or know about that then._

"Aro was telling Caius that he wants there to be a ceremony after your change and that the vampire world is to attend to meet you, Including the Cullen's."

_I see well that will be interesting! I wonder what will happen. _I look him in the eyes as I respond to this news

"Demetri will you teach me to dance before I'm changed?, I don't want to make a fool of myself if there is going to be a ball."

I feel my cheeks heating up and I smile at him, the answering smile from him takes my breath away, "Of Course Princess" He says in a smooth Voice, _I wonder what that's about_

We have walked up 2 flights of stairs by now, in front of me is a large Oak door.

Demetri opens the door and waves me into a large room that looks like a sitting room it's cream and beige with burgundy accents around the windows and the doors there are 3 large burgundy arm chairs and a couple of beige lounges placed around the room, with large and small tables next to them, the carpet it thick and is shaggy, in one of the arm chairs is a beautiful woman with long hair and ruby red eye's she turns to us and smiles at me,

"Ah, you must be Isabella, Hello my daughter."

To say I'm a little speechless is an understatement, I open my mouth to speak but nothing but a squeak comes out so I close my mouth and smile and nod at her.

She gets up out of the chair and moves towards me and takes my left hand in hers, She looks into my eyes and says "I'm sorry my dear I heard what was said downstairs I am Antheodora, I am Caius' Mate and wife, with you being like a daughter to him you will also be a daughter to me, I hope you will be happy here, I will show you to your room it is on our level here and you can decorate it anyway you wish, we have placed a bed and some clothes in it for you but it is bare otherwise, and waiting for you personal touch, We have also placed a laptop in there for you to help with ordering your new things"

See smiled at me again and let go of my hand, I smile back at her and say "Thank you"

She turns on her heel and walks to the door on the other side of the room and opens it and proceeds down a long corridor, pointing to rooms as she goes

This is mine and Caius rooms, and she points to a door on the right, then to one on the left saying "this one is Demetri's room" then she walks to the next set of doors on the right and opens the door, "this is now your room, as you can see not much in here but there will be soon I'm sure,"

She then points to the other doors, that over there is Chelsea and Afton's room, and down there at the end is Ophelia's room."

Antheodora leaves Demetri and i to ourselves after a quick hug and a good bye.

* * *

Thanks to all of you lovely People who have added this story your the best, I'm still looking for someone to beta this story, so please if you are interested let me know via email thanks Kazmadd


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

Demetri and I spent the next 4 hours on the laptop looking at furniture, clothes and decorations for my room, it was fun, and that was weird.

We were laughing and smiling at things and each other and I hadn't thought about the Cullen's the whole time.

Jane came into my new room after about 4 hours, she knocked on the door and entered quietly when told to come in,

She stood in front of me as she spoke,

"Isabella, May I speak with you?"

"Of course Jane, what would you like to talk about?"

She flashed quick looks at Demetri and he stood,

"I'm just going to check on some things I'll be back in about 10 minutes OK?"

"Sure thing Demetri" I said looking from him to Jane.

_OK why does Jane want to speak to me alone?_

Once Demetri had left Jane sat on the end of my bed and looked at me. Then she started talk.

"Isabella I just wanted to say I'm sorry".

_Huh didn't see that coming,_

"I was rude to you when Demetri brought you to us, and when we got here, and I shouldn't be but I was concerned about what this would mean to me and my place here, you will be very powerful, when you are changed and I have been the most powerful guard here for so long that I was scared it would mean I was no longer that. Please understand that I don't have many friends, and that is my fault but I would like to change that, I'm really not the Ice queen that everyone thinks I am, and I would like us to be friends?"

_Holy shit, She wants to be friends? What the fuck is going on here?_

"Um… Ok Jane I guess we can be friends, I'm just not sure why you want to be my friend?" she smiled at me then frowned, and dropped her head as she replied to my questions,

"You're the only one even close to my age here Isabella, also I can't use my power on you, so I can't hurt you when I get angry. And I think Aro will want us to work together on missions, so I am taking steps to have you as my friend rather than an enemy."

_Huh that explains a lot, well here goes nothing._

"Ok Jane would you like to help me find some clothes online I could use some help, Demetri keeps laughing at me when I look at clothes,?"

She smiled and giggled before asking "why would he laugh at you? I know for a fact that he likes you!"

_What the hell? Demetri likes me? Really? Ok I have to know more about this._

"Hey Jane, how do you know that?"

"Because while you were asleep on the plane I told him to put you in the bed, and he almost took my head off."

"Really, that's weird" "Nice but weird, why would he like me I'm still just a human? I'm not that pretty yet and I'm slow and clumsy.

Jane smiled at me, then she looked at the door and held her finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet,

I sat as still as I could, she was off the bed and to the door before I could blink, yanking the door open to revel Demetri and Felix,

Felix had fallen on the floor and Demetri was about to follow him down, I was laughing so hard that I was almost crying.

Jane was also laughing and it sounded like music, then she spoke to the boys,

"Guys Isabella and I are spending some time together, please let us do girlie things ok?"

Demetri and Felix looked at her like she'd grown 4 heads then they started to yell, it was a painful cry.

"Jane don't do that too them", she looked at me and they stopped yelling in pain, they both got up and walked away,

I glared at Jane a little before saying

"Jane you have to stop using your powers like that, It's not nice and people don't like it, Ok so can you try to not use it on the family"

"Sorry I don't even really think about it, they were being stupid so I had to, but I'll try."

Thank you Jane, Ok let's get some shopping done,"

Jane and I spent the next 2 hours looking at clothes and shoes and jewellery online, I had some much fun.

Jane kept laughing at me to when I went off about some of the prices of things. 


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm going to start out doing a couple of little stories here and there, Not sure what yet but something crazy may just pop in to my head and I'll smack that shit out and we'll see if we like it, _

_OK Now Props to _

**_Nyx Nuit She's Awesome, and Wendy 1969 I love her shit_**

Ok I'm done now have a good day


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,

I know I suck, but so does my life.

I'm really sorry to the people who read this story, but I have good news

I'm Back, Life has settled and my new laptop is here and working yay,

so I'm going to try to write tonight and see what I come up with.

Sorry again, now let's do this.


End file.
